Never Too Late
by anngraham
Summary: It's never too late for love and second chances if you're willing to take the risk.


Looking up at the bright blue sky, Graham breathed deeply. The fresh, clean scent of newly cut grass rushed into his lungs and lifted his spirits. Smiling, he turned to the woman at his side, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Hugging Graham's arm tightly, the dark haired woman giggled as fingers brushed against her side, tickling her.

"Let's go, then." Together they turned to face the minister.

"We are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman - " Solemnly the Minister nodded to each in turn, glasses glinting in the bright sunlight, "- in holy matrimony. If anyone has reasons these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence descended as the Minister paused, the question seeming to hang in the air. The only sound to be heard was the gentle rush of the wind through the leaves.

Smiling reassuringly at the couple, he continued, "Do you Margaret James take this man, Theodore Graham, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Declaration bursting clear and bright, Margaret smiled up at her soon-to-be husband.

"And you Sir," The minister turned to Graham, "Do you take this woman, Margaret James, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Taking a deep breath, Graham hesitated for a second, casting a brief look out among the people assembled. Unable to spot the one face he was half-hoping would be there he turned back to Margaret with an equal sense of relief and disappointment. "I do." Smiling, he reached out and touched her cheek reassuringly.

"Then repeat after me ..."

Taking the ring handed to her, Margaret turned to face Graham.

"With this ring, I thee wed - "

"With this ring, I thee wed." Repeating the words, she slipped the simple gold band over Graham's finger. Holding tightly onto his hand, she dutifully repeated the rest of the vow, eyes fixed on her almost husband's gaze. Finding reassurance that this was right in the love and happiness she could see there.

Graham took her wedding band, repeating the same vows his wife took as he slipped the simple, yet elegant ring onto her finger. Taking a deep breath, his grip tightening on her hand as they both turned back to face the Minister.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Nodding to Graham, he smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

Laughing, Graham bent, eyes closing as his lips met his wife's for the first time. Savouring the soft contact, he was loathe to let her go.

"I love you, Theodore Graham." His wife winked teasingly at his grimace at the use of the dreaded first name.

"And I love you, Mrs. Graham." Able to contain his smile, Graham could have shouted out loud. Even the one person he could have perhaps loved more than Margaret had never made him feel this happy. Had never made him want to sing out loud and dance for the sheer joy of the feeling. He felt as if a unseen weight had been tying down his heart all these years, and was now gone and he could truly experience what it felt like to be in love and happy. "I love you so much."

"Come on .." Margaret tugged at his arm, prodding him down the walkway. "We have a honeymoon to get to," she winked slyly.

Walking together down the aisle, they were momentarily separated as the gathered guests came up to congratulate them. Looking over at his wife, Graham caught her miming the gesture of throwing something and then pointing to her bouquet. Nodding his understanding he turned his attention to the people surrounding him. Most of whom he hadn't had cause to even talk to in his life in Houma. Pushing away the slightly bitter thought that it was only because he was Dr. Arcane's chief assistant, well, ex-assistant now – Margaret not having wanted anything to do with Dr. Arcane's more ... off-the-wall experiments – that most people showed up.

It had been a difficult decision choosing between the woman he had fallen in love with, and the man that had come to mean everything to him. And Dr. Arcane hadn't exactly made it easy on him either – seeming to go into more and more violent tantrums as things between him and Margaret got serious. He had forced himself to face facts however, Dr. Arcane was an obsession, and he was never going to be anything else. Sure he loved the man, Graham had stopped denying that fact to himself a long time ago. But what use was his love when his employer didn't want or need it. Why put himself through the constant abuse and insults for a man that barely even noted his presence? Who could care less that Graham offered him his heart and soul everyday if only he would bother to look.

With Margaret, things were so much simpler. She never held back from him, never teased him with something he could never have. With her, love was freely given, and he could see that she did love him. Just knowing that someone loved him that much sent a fizz of happiness down his spine. And slowly, he fell in love with her too, with her beauty, her intelligence, sense of humour, and most of all, her total commitment to enjoying life. To not erecting barriers between herself and the world, and living in the moment ... not in the future, and certainly not in the past. Being with Margaret was like finding a piece of himself he hadn't known or cared was missing. She completed him in so many ways and made him a better person, someone he was actually proud to be. He loved her so much it was almost painful - not a pain that hurt - but a pain that felt real, alive and beautiful.

When he had finally told the Doctor that he and Margaret were getting married and that he was planning to leave Houma - well, his reaction wasn't what Graham had expected. He was expecting violence, threats even - but no, Dr. Arcane had just gotten very quiet very quickly, told him he understood and then fired him. That was two weeks ago, and he hadn't seen or heard from the man since. Graham had half hoped the Doctor would show up at the wedding - when all was said and done, he still loved the man. A fact that was not likely going to change anytime soon - even though his love for his wife was just as stronger, stronger even. Still, having the chance to see the Doctor one more time and be able to say goodbye would have been nice.

Sighing softly, he made his way through the well wishers, smiling politely at anyone who spoke to him. Hurrying now, he couldn't wait to see his wife, to touch her ... to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream, and that he really was this happy.

Finally getting everyone to one spot Margaret laughingly turned around, "Okay, here comes the bouquet." Throwing the flowers up and behind her as hard as she could, she felt a flash of cold tear through her at the same moment the flowers left her hand.

Stumbling, she was dimly aware of hands catching her, and her husband's worried voice asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I ..." Swallowing, words faltering, she put her hand to her side where a burning pain was starting to throb. Slowly she brought her hand away, looking uncomprehending at the blood that covered it.

"Oh God! **Margaret!**" As she started to collapse against him, Graham desperately shouted at the crowd, "**Somebody get help!**"

Falling to his knees, he cradled her body in his lap. Pressing his hand to her side he felt faint as warm, sticky, blood flooded over his hand. "Oh God! Hold on Margaret!"

"Jesus! **Someone call on ambulance!**" Shouting frantically over the screams of several of the guests, he feverishly applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Graham ..." Voice a thread of a whisper, Margaret tried to focus on her husband, "I, I can't see you."

"I'm here, Margaret, I'm here!" His voice broke, hand pressing harder against the wound. "Please, just hang on!"

"I ... I love you," Smiling, Margaret stared up into the sun - funny, she didn't feel any pain now. All she could feel was the warmth. With a soft sigh, she relaxed into the comforting warmth and just ... let go.

"Margaret?!" Swallowing Graham felt for a pulse. "**Oh GOD! NO! **Please Margaret, please! Don't leave me!" Clutching her still body, he sodded, unaware of the shocked voices of his guests, or the wailing sound of the approaching ambulance. All he was aware of was the grief, the all consuming grief that sucked him into the darkness and was drowning him in cold ... until a pair of hands touched his shoulders.

"She's dead, Graham, let her go." Gently, but insistently, Arcane pulling his ex-assistant away from his wife.

"Doctor?!" Shocked and dazed, Graham allowed himself to be pulled away without too much of a struggle.

"Yes, Graham, it's me." Slipping an arm around the man's waist, Arcane carefully led Graham away from the main crowd. Stopping when the dark shadow of an ancient tree allowed them some measure of privacy, Arcane pulled Graham into an awkward hug.

"Oh god, Margaret," Whimpering, Graham clung to Arcane, fists clenching in the soft material of the man's shirt. Burying his head against the Doctor's shoulder, he tried desperately to force back the tears.

"Shh ... it'll be okay Graham." Stroking the man's hair, Arcane tightened his grip on his distraught ex-assistant. Unseen by Graham, Arcane shoot a vindictive look towards the dead woman, *that will teach you to mess with what's mine.* "I'm here now, Graham. Everything will be okay."

Shaking his head, Graham could only cling helplessly to the only bit of comfort left to him.

The End


End file.
